The present invention relates, in general, to an exercising apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to an exercising apparatus designed to fit around a seat.
Various types of exercising apparatus are known in the art that are intended for indoor use. Typically, an exercising apparatus includes a frame standing on a floor on which resistance delivery systems are attached and the resistance delivery systems provide resistance to a force applied by a user. Further, the frame has a seat or a bench attached to it on which the user may sit or lay down depending upon the exercise to be performed.
Conventional exercising apparatus with an attached seat is suitable to use for the intended exercise; however, such an exercising apparatus occupies large space. Moreover, a separate room or a large area is required for the exercising apparatus. Further, such exercising apparatus does not have provision for a user in a wheelchair to exercise without getting up out of the wheelchair.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need for an exercising apparatus that is easy to fit around an existing seat.